


Heat Measures

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Build Me a House and Call it Our Own:: a Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Omegaverse, Plushies, Scent Marking, Second year, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo comes down to visit bringing gifts to help Tsukki through his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @shadowsheyla  
> ..if you wish that is :P

 He itches his scalp, rubbing at his hair and the roots with short blunt nails. He knows exactly why he’s itchy and it’s not because it’s a _simple itch_. No, his heat would be starting soon in roughly two weeks and he’ll most likely be scratching at his skin until his heat starts and his attention would be else where. Kei had read somewhere that the itch was from the influx of your body chemicals, the effects of which would affect your body in weird ways but the only way your body knew to respond was by deeming it an itch that needed scratching.

He wouldn’t mind too much if it was on his arms or legs, chest or even his ass. But it was his head. He was constantly scratching at his hair when he lost track of his hands; he looked like a damn mutt with fleas. And Kei wasn’t a _mutt_. His brother had once compared him to a pedigree dog when he made that comparison to his parents knowing full well that neither would understand—they, and his brother, were betas.

He was waiting for Kuroo’s train to arrive; in a sudden bout of passion and adoration he blurted out that he wanted something that smelt like the alpha to help him through his heat. And unfortunately, in case Kei’s pheromones start kicking in early Kuroo may not actually leave after the visit if they were to cut it any closer to his heat. They’ve been together six months (and eighteen days) and their bond is solid; sturdy and Kuroo was a very affectionate partner. His love for Kei was clear, and Kei cared for the man as well—though he shied away from verbally admitting that he well and truly loved him.

Maybe he’d finally say it when he goes to University in Tokyo… when he moves in with the man and his two flat mates. That way when the feelings were out in the open there’d be no lingering disappointment that the other would be forced to return home after it. Kei… Kei wanted that moment to be in person, for neither to have to leave the other’s side afterwards.

Maybe it was his heat that was making the emotions flow far too easily, but nothing was a lie or grand misconception. He wanted Kuroo. Wanted to move in with the man, attend school with him—wanted to have everything. And unfortunately he’d only be staying for the night, his own parents allowing the man to stay and room with Kei as long as the door remained open.

Kei was too young to be sharing his heat with someone is what they both believed, and Kei wasn’t exactly… ready for it either. He and Kuroo still needed to try many different things before getting to that level of bodily comfort. Kei was a completely different person during his heat and he wasn’t proud of the person during those days.

**Idiot Alpha <3  
-> 30m out**

\--

**Strawberry Honeybunny~  
- > I’ll be waiting**

Tetsurou needed to change Tsukki’s name before the blond could catch a glimpse of the newest phone nickname that he had come up with. Every month it was something new, every month Tetsurou would sit and stare at his phone at the end of the month and think of a new nickname to change Tsukki’s contact to. He was thinking of next month already—Bootilicious Babe. But for the sake of saving his own skin he would keep that hidden as well. Instead, Tetsurou quickly swapped out the name to **My Love <3** knowing that it would be sweet enough to illicit a blush and Tsukki wouldn’t ask anything.

He pushed his headphones back into his ears, closing his eyes and resting back against the seat. There wasn’t much left to do for thirty minutes other than muse over his own thoughts. Maybe doze for a few minutes; slip into a land where he didn’t need to leave after rolling out of bed with his beloved Tsukki. Instead he’d pad his way out of his own room in his apartment he shared with Akaashi and Bokuto, grab something to eat and bring it back to his _den_ to provide for his beloved. Tsukki may scold him for it, may claim that he didn’t need to coddled but he’ll accept it all the same.

It was instinct to wish to provide for one’s m—significant other. _Don’t even subconsciously refer to him as that, Tetsurou. It’s too soon for that. Use bond-mate._ He ran his fingers through his bangs, pushing them away from his forehead as the scenery sped passed through the window.

\--

Kuroo grinned, tilting his head when he stopped just in front of his younger partner. “I have something for you,” his grin turned soft. He handed the two foot large black cat plushie that he had held cuddled to his chest all throughout the train ride to Kei, pressing it to his chest and holding it there until Kei’s arms wrapped around the stuffy and clutched it much like a mother would do to their toddler. “To keep you company until I’m cleared to see you again after your heat.”

Kei had a plush stegosaurus around the size of the plush cat on his bed by his pillows at home that he slept with every night. It had been a gift from Kuroo for their two months anniversary of dating; the man had pulled it out from under his blankets when Kei had visited his place, staying that night tucked against his side and his head pillowed on his naked back. Kuroo had slept with it for a solid week before gifting it to him, making sure that the plush was saturated with his scent so Kei had something to clutch if he missed him.

The plush had stopped smelling like him long ago but Kei had gotten into the habit of clinging to it all the same when he refused to admit that he missed his boyfriend. “You got me a stuffed cat,” Kei’s lips twitched in amusement.

“Well you’re always saying how I’m all _cat-like_ and I wasn’t able to find any other dinos that looked cute enough to keep you company in my stead.” Kuroo puckered his lips, leaning in and fluttered his eyelashes. Waiting for his kiss. Kei’s gaze swept over the people in the immediate area, pleased that he didn’t find anyone to be looking towards them, Kei pressed his lips to the man’s in a quick welcoming peck before pulling away with a hint of a blush dusting the tips of his ears.

“Come. My mom wants us home soon so we can have dinner at a respectable time.” He turned on his heels, waiting that half of second for Kuroo to fall into their established walking pattern. Kei liked it when they walked together, their fingers brushing together until one would grow tired of it and grab the other’s hand. Weaving their fingers together and holding it until they’d reach their destination. He didn’t like making a show out of it, didn’t like to _admit_ to enjoying the casual parts in the relationship. The casual intimacy, how simple it was to fall into. Kei never could verbally admit in enjoying how Kuroo would treat him with such love, such adoration.

Kuroo knew it.

He took the blond’s hand, weaving their fingers together once they left the station. Humming a tune as he swung their hands, watching the younger male out of the corner of his eye as he fought to keep his lips from twitching upwards into his barely there smile. Kei wouldn’t give him the satisfaction; it would be too easy.

\--

“Keep your door open!” she called after them when they were finally able to slip away from Kei’s family after dinner and tidying up. Kuroo’s bag returning over his shoulder and that damn plush cat tucked under one of his arms. It already had a name— _Luna_.

Kuroo set his bag on the floor in front of the blond’s bed, placing the plush toy on his light blue comforter. The man then reached an arm over his head, grabbing the back of his shirt and tossing it on the bed without so much as a glance to the open door that anyone could walk by. The man smirked that crooked trademark grin of his, leading Kei back out of the view from the hall and crowding him against the wall beside his closet.

“I’m going to need to take your shirt with me when I leave,” he hummed, leaning in to press a kiss to his neck. “Everything in that bag is yours for when you need it,” he bit at the teen’s exposed neck. Holding the pale flesh between his teeth and running his tongue over the skin between his teeth. Kei sighed, every nerve in his body sparking—he bit down on his tongue to keep himself from moaning.

Kei whimpered at the increased pressure of Kuroo’s teeth against his throat. Eyes fluttering shut, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders and pulled him closer. He needed him flush against him. He needed—Kei’s eyes fluttered open, arms falling from Kuroo’s shoulders and pressing his palms against the man’s chest. “Kuroo wait,” he pushed at his chest, gaining his attention.

The man’s teeth released him first, tongue smoothing over the marks in a silent apology before taking that step back that Kei needed. He needed space to get what he wanted—pulling his own shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor by their feet. Kei pulled the man back against him by his belt. Pushing his head down to leave his marks under where his collar would sit. So only Kei could feel the weight of them—no one else needed to know how he loved when the man would suck marks against his skin. How he’d like to trace them in the mirror just to remember Kuroo’s touch when he was back in Tokyo.

Kuroo’s eyes shined, twinkling as he stared up at him through his lashes as he nipped and bit and sucked marks against Kei’s chest. Both ignored the interest stirring bellow their belts—they’ll test those waters after Kei’s heat passed. When Kei would come down and visit Kuroo, where’d they could be as loud as they could without any parents walking in or by. When a door could be closed.

Kei cupped the man’s face, pulling him away from his chest once he felt it was marked up all nice a pretty. Pulling his face in, pressing their lips together finally. Kissing Kuroo was perfect. It was like a cold glass of water during a heat wave during a summer training camp. It was like the first breath of air once you surface from the ice cold lake. It was like watching shooting stars in the night sky for the first time… and the second… the fifth… the twentieth.

Their lips slid together, pulled apart and met again and again. Opening and closing without the tangle of tongues, like neither could decide what kiss they wanted. The one thing that was certain was only that they wanted each other. Wanted the other so completely that it burned through their veins, it stole at their breath and pushed them to press closer and closer still. To never part their lips again—never again.

They pulled apart when they finally heard someone coming up the stairs. Kei pulled away with a brief look of panic as both of them leapt from each other. Kuroo diving to the shirt that Kei had thrown to the floor, pulling the article of clothing over his messy head of hair in a haste. Kei swallowed, turning to his closet and throwing open the door.

His parents wouldn’t question it if he was just merely switching shirts… right?


End file.
